


Love for a Monster

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Path (TV), Valhalla Rising
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cal is a naga, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Murder, One Path, One-Eye is a naga, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Smut, Violence, mentions of cannibalism, nagas, snake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Cal just wants to have a lazy day, that is until some men came tumbling through his woods, carrying along something precious. Or someone





	Love for a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into the shipping hell of One Path because of postmortemdesign, and a friend requested these two together. And this is the outcome! Enjoy!

Cal was not in the mood to deal with humans today. He had wanted a day full of peaceful rest, eating, and just being plain lazy. He was a naga after all, beautiful one too, with gold and pearly scales that formed swirling and circular patterns. And frankly, after being alive for over a hundred years. He was just tired of dealing with humans. First couple of years, it was fun, he won't lie, the killing, the fear, their screams of pain as he tore open their chest. Sinking his venomous fangs deep into their necks, and watching them panic only to slowly die in his grip. It was a thrill he enjoyed, like one would enjoy a table full of warm, good food. It was fun and he would remember it always, but now at the age he was, he just wanted to sleep and live a long life. Maybe one day he would go back out, and destroy some poor village. But for now, he was just being lazy, and alone.

Of course. He could always go out to find a mate, but….well, seeing as he was the only naga to be known alive...The chance of finding a mate was very...very...low. Guess he’ll have to die alone then. Not like he hasn't seen it before, what do you think happened to the dragons. Their species was hunted down so much, that they could no longer find mates, and had slowly died off without any children to keep their line running. This is possibly the same outcome that the naga’s will face, but who could really tell, he's never met another naga but himself. 

Oh, and of course, there was that pesky little tree snake one he found, but the little pest made a better meal, than a friend.

That could also be another reason why there aren't many other naga’s out there, because they eat each other. Oh well, not like it matters.

Twisting over onto his belly, Cal sighed to himself as he closed his eyes. Listening intently to the surrounding sounds of the forest, not many men ventured far into this part of the land, so he didn't have much to worry about. Or would have, if his ears hadn't picked up the sound of boisterous laughter from far away. Lifting his head up a bit, Cal’s forked tongue tested the air, tasting a group of men, horses, and something...else? It was familiar, yet he couldn't tell what it was, reptilian yes, but not of the normal kind.

As the men approached closer to where Cal was sunbathing, he moved away, settling for a large tree to hide in. Watching as one by one the men filed through the tree line. They cheered as they found the little lake that was near his cave, all clammering over to get a taste of the refreshment. Cal’s nose scrunched up in disgust at the sight of the men jumping into his drinking, and bathing water. Guess he would have to find a new place to drink from. 

And then he caught the scent, again, watching as two horses came into view, pulling along what looked like a cage on wheels. A massive cage, far too big for a lion, and almost bigger than himself. Peeting closer, Cal saw the men standing around the cage were on high alert, holding spears and swords, that were pointed at the cage. Something alive was in the cage, deadly and big too from what he could tell. He scented the air again, wanting to know what they were holding inside, his own curiosity getting the better of him. 

Cal slithered over to other branches of the tree, testing them first so his weight wouldn't break any, and he would fall. The fall wouldn't hurt much, but he always hated when his under scales were shown upwards. Making him defenseless to anyone daring to fight him. Finally, he found a branch that was close to the cage, where he could see inside. Suddenly, he felt like the air around him had gone stale and bitter, for inside the cage was another naga like him. Not exactly the same, especially for the species.

The naga was huge, bigger than him, his tail end filling up most of the cage, as he laid in the middle like it was a pillow. Or a fort. His scales were a dark black, in fact, they were so dark it was hard to see him in the shadows of the cage, but only for his human skin to be the only hint he was there at all. He had many scars running over his human torso, and his tail, long and jagged, small and white. The the real eye catching one, was the one on his left eye, it started from the top of his head, and ran down his cheek. Ugly as it was handsome. Cal felt his stomach churning as he caught the ugly rope collar around his neck, tying him tightly to the wall of the cage. Then he heard a deep chuckle coming from a man riding on a horse, he must the leader as he was the only man on a horse.

He had wild blonde hair, and a fave that would make a mother scream. For it looked as if it was bitten off, and then sewn back together, but terribly as he barely had a nose to look at. One of the knights came towards him, and spoke, “King Verger, I believe we have traveled enough today, this would be the best place to rest for the night.”

“Yes, I suppose so. Make sure you feed the little beast, I don't want my prized pet dying so suddenly, right before his big fight.” replied the man on the horse, his words slurring at the ‘s’, like he was mocking a snake.

“Yes, your majesty.” The knight bowed to the ugoy man, before shouting orders to the others.

Cal felt irritated that the men would be staying so close to his home, and also that the man believed the trapped naga to be his ‘pet’. How vulgar. Why did the naga not escape, poison the men, and suffocate them to death. Unless, they had broken his fangs, he would have been able to kill all these swine’s. Instead he watched, as a man walked towards the cage, the spear end having a slab of pig meat stuck on the end as he held it towards the cage. The man’s form shook as the naga opened it’s only working eye, it was red like fire, like freshly spilt blood. And Cal wanted nothing more than to pluck them out, like they were prized rubies. He watched as the naga gazed down at the meat being held out for him, then looked down to the man, Cal wanted to laugh at how the man’s fear was radiating off of him like a beacon. But kept quiet, only having a sly smirk, as he watched the man approach closer to the naga, making the meat look ‘enticing’. 

But Cal could tell by the other naga’s body language, that he would rather eat the human, than the piece of meat. Only to frown, as he took the pig instead, and ate it in silence. Why didn't he just fight back?! Hissing, Cal watched the other naga consume the meat in a few bites, before he soon found himself staring into that single red eye. He froze, watching as the other naga looked him up and down, before looking over to the men that had him caged.

Cal knew exactly what he had to do.

~~ 

By night time, the men had fallen into a kind of lazy peace. Drinking around a fire, laughing and eating until their bellies were fat, and full. Cal had sat atop his branch, peacefully waiting for the men’s defenses to lower. Waiting for them to go to sleep, without worrying for anything, especially worrying about getting killed tonight. Their king, or the ugly man on the horse, had retired to his tent earlier on. After spending minutes of just poking at the other naga with a spear end, and challenging him. The only reaction that was given to the ugly man, was a forked tongue and a slow blink. That had gotten a small rise from the man, before he settled down and went to his tent for rest. 

By the time the moon had risen to it’s highest peak, the men had gone off to sleep in their tents. Leaving one man behind to stand guard, big mistake. Cal was silent as he moved overhead of the man, leering down as the guard scratch his neck. And with one quick tug, Cal was pulling the man up into his arms, and sinking his teeth into that mesk flesh. The man had no time to warn the others, his mouth getting covered by Cal’s hand as he tore open his throat. He died a slow but quick death.

Dropping the body, Cal moved over to the cage, slowly approaching so he didn't scar the horses. They gave him a snort, before going back to their lulling daze. The other naga was awake, watching the whole scene of Cal killing the man. He stayed silent as stood in front of the cage too, giving him a slow blink.

“I'm here to help.” Cal whispered, reaching a hand inside the cage to undo the tight rope around the other’s neck.

A strong hand grabbed his wrist, pulling it close to the naga’s face. Cal was afraid the man was going to bite him, but was merely shocked as his hand was nuzzled and kissed upon. He felt a blush forming on his cheeks, as the naga rubbing the top of his lips over his hand, before releasing it. Forward much? Waiting to see if the naga would do anything else, Cal continued with his work, untying the collar, before moving over the lock. The hole was too small for him to fit a claw in, but the naga made a small smashing motion at the lock.

“A rock? Oh, I get it.” 

Looking towards the ground, Cal looked for any kind of heavy rock he could find. But there were only small pebbles on the ground, when he looked back up to the other naga, he saw the man pointing over to the knight he had just killed. Of course, humans were known to have thick heads. Grabbing the human's head, Cal twisted tightly to the right to break the spinal connection, before tugging the head off. The skull had been perfect for breaking the lock off, smashing and denting the handle enough for it to fall off. When the other naga slithered out of the cage he flexed his arms, and stretched out his body. Naga’s don't enjoy being cramped up in small places for long, as it messes with their bones. Cal was about to move back, and let the bigger naga have some space, only to have his body engulfed by the others.

Shit! I save the man, and this is how he's going to repay me!? By eating me?

Cal hisses, and tries to squirm out of the older man's arms, not wanting to die at all today. However, killing was not what the other naga had in mind, instead he sniffed at Cal’s neck, before kissing the space. Cal wanted to hiss, and claw at the other naga, instead finding himself freezing under the other's affection. His body coiling with the others, and seeking for more warmth. He never knew that naga’s could purr, but here he was in the arms of a stranger, purring like a cat as the bigger naga laid affectionate kisses to his skin.

“W-wait! We can't-they’ll wake up.” Cal whispered, pulling from the other's arms, as he was released. He was about to move away, before looking back at the other naga, and saying, “Your name...what is it?”

The naga showed nothing in his face, but Cal could feel the tension in his tail as the other contemplated something inside. He looked down to the other's throat where there was rope burns, from years and years of being tied up. Looking closer he saw a faint white line running across his throat, and suddenly it clicked.

“Oh....”

The other naga almost looked shameful of his scar, he moved away slowly and looked towards where the men were sleeping. Before he could start moving, Cal grabbed his hand, reeling the other close, before planting a slow kiss on the other's lips. The other naga seemed surprised at this, his lip twitching upwards a little, the movement was so small that if Cal hadn't been close to the man’s face he would have missed it all.

“One-Eye, that seems fitting enough. Yes?” he asked, tangling his fingers with the other naga’s hand.

With a single nod, the attacked. Tearing and ripping into the human's measly bodies, their attack was unexpected, even more so as there were two of them. No one had expected Cal to be there, not even the king, who had screamed as One-Eye finished off chewing his mangled face off. There screams filled the night air, but were short lived as their windpipes were cut off by suffocation. When everyone had been killed, Cal waited for One-Eye to get his fill on the human's flesh. Watching in awe as the man’s jaw opened wide, swallowing a man whole, armor and all. His jaws were like death itself, wide and black, and inevitable ending for all.

After swallowing two men, One-Eye nodded towards Cal, and they retreated into his cave, his home. In the morning both men would be hungry, and would have enough meat to fill them up for a week. When he was at the end of his cave, Cal was pushed down to the ground, as One-Eye tangled their limbs together. Together they were a giant pile of limbs, as Cal moaned when large fangs scraped down his own neck. One-Eye was careful not to bite to hard against his skin, his lips travelling over Cal’s skin. Sighing, Cal relaxed into the hold, twisting over so he could reach One-Eye’s lips with his own. The kiss was longer than their first, slow and enjoyable as he ran his fingers through the other's long hair. 

One-Eye made a low purring noise, biting at Cal’s bottom lip, pulling at it before letting it go. Cal chuckled, returning with a wet open mouth kiss, trailing his tongue over One-Eye’s fangs. Moaning as One-Eye’s hands trailed down his back, scratching lightly with his nails, before gripping his connected waist. Their movements were fluid and slow, almost like it was meant for them to be together. Cal didn't believe much in fairy tales, but this sure felt like one. 

“I want you.” he sighed, watching as One-Eye’s eye widen slightly. Making the man's purr rumble louder, as he nuzzled against the underside of Cal’s neck. 

Rubbing his lower half against Cal’, that got a loud moan out of Cal. Feeling One-Eye’s slit opening up, as his cock was starting to stick out, his own was not much better. Soon both of their sexes were pressing against one another, rubbing wetly, and causing Cal to shudder at the touch. Never had he felt such pleasure, not even the adrenaline of killing felt as good as this. His head fell back, moaning as he tried to hold onto One-Eye’s chest. Wanting more of the heat. 

With half lidded eyes, he watched as One-Eye lowered himself to his cock, and leaned in forward. He screamed as One-Eye’s tongue wrapped around his cock, next his lips, sucking at the tip before moving down to the hilt. His body shaking at the feeling of warmth around his cock, he want more, needed more of it. Placing a hand down on One-Eye’s head, he tangled his fingers in his hair pushing him further down on his cock. One-Eye went willingly, sucking down as he went, careful of his fangs, as he bobbed his head back and forth. Cal withered above him, moaning and clenching at the flesh under his claws.

“Fuck! Yesss…” Cal moaned, loving the way One-Eye pulled back and softly scraped his teeth over the skin. “Please, I want-I want you-Fuck!”

One-Eye pulled off him, leaving him on the edge of an orgasm. But before he had a chance to whine, Cal felt One-Eye’s cock slip inside of him. The other man was huge, filling him up all the way. Cal snarled, clutching onto One-Eye’s torso, nails digging deep into his skin. Waiting until Cal was situated with his size, One-Eye began to move. Pulling out before pressing back in, grunting as Cal clenched around him. Both men panted at the feeling, clinging closely to each other. 

Cal moaned, nuzzling his face into One-Eye’s neck, and kissing at his pulse. Finally, he came, screaming loudly as he bite into One-Eye’s neck. The older man stuttered in his movement, before grunting as he came inside him. Not bothering about the bite on his neck. Pulling out, One-Eye laid himself on top of Cal, nuzzling into his neck as he rubbed Cal’s chest. 

Cal’s fingers ran over the bite mark, watching as blood leaked from it. He kissed it softly before saying, “Sorry, I bit you. It’ll heal up though, I didn't poison you, so don't worry about that.”

He turned to look at One-Eye’s face, only finding adoration in it. He smiled, tucking his head down in shyness, before pressing close to One-Eye’s body. Yawning, he closed his eyes, and snuggled closer to the warmth next to him.

“In the morning, we'll clean up the mess, ok? I would like it if...you um...stayed with me?”

One-Eye kissed Cal’s forehead, before nuzzling into his neck and closing his eyes. Cal took it as a yes, smiling as he went to sleep as well. Life had just become a lot more interesting now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are Loved!!


End file.
